Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys
by Crystal Mystery
Summary: History really didn't repeat in this case. Ron can't believe his daughter befriended a Malfoy, but by God he was going to make sure it doesn't go further than that. Somethings are just unexpected though... yeah history really didn't repeat itself.


**First Year**

It had started on Rose's first day at Hogwarts. The whole extended family was there seeing off the array of Weasleys and Potters who were heading off to Hogwarts for another fun filled year of spells, enchantments and Quiddich.

Across the platform the group had spotted Draco Malfoy and his son. Immediately Ron had scowled (even as old as he was now he still held a grudge the size of Diagon Alley against that man) and out of his peripheries he saw Harry nod to the Malfoys and receive one back. He watched as Draco helped his son onto the train and what could only be the boy's mother kissed him on the cheek, even from that distance, visibly close to tears. Leaning down to his daughters ear, he quickly told her that he expected her to thrash the Malfoy heir at everything the school had to offer, ignoring Hermione's indignant noise at his proposition. Rose just nodded and climbed aboard the now whistling train, grinning as Albus went to join her.

The adults waved until the train was out of sight and then began to move towards the exit with the other parents.

'Looks like the Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys are back at Hogwarts together. I hope they don't kill each other like we tried to.'

Ron chuckled at Harry's comment.

'As long as my Rosie stays as far away from that swine as possible I'm not fussed.'

He didn't give it another thought, his daughter was as clever as they come, she wouldn't be caught dead with a Malfoy.

**Second Year**

The drop off at King's Cross for Rose's second year started off much the same as the first. Children and adults alike were chatting excitedly and catching up even though they had seen each other the previous week at the 'end of summer' dinner they held annually.

The difference was that when they had picked a spot to gather in for the farewells they had heard a voice calling out for Rose.

The whole family turned to watch as Scorpius Malfoy sprinted, in a very un-Malfoy way, across the platform to the gathered Potter-Weasley clan. Ron clenched up as the boy who looked so much like his father, approached his daughter. Subtley he slipped his hand into his pocket, grasping onto the end of his wand.

'Rose!'

The boy had finally reached them and had uttered that single exclamation before doubling over, out of breath. His pale as snow skin was flushed and his white blonde hair was ruffled peculiarly in the wind.

'Hey, Scorp. What's going on?'

Ron flinched in confusion at the nickname, suddenly very uneasy about the situation.

'My Dad brought me the new Starburst 500 broomstick for my birthday. It's _awesome_! You should see how fast it goes.'

'Wow, that's so cool. How did you get it, I swear it isn't released until November for the Christmas rush.'

'Yeah I know but my dad did some work with one of the designers and he owed him a favour.'

The camaraderie between Rose and Scorpius had shaken the entire family and they all watched in awe as the two twelve year olds chattered on like good friends.

Like _best friends_.

No.

No, no, no, no, _NO._

Ron's face went deathly white and then suddenly an unhealthy puce colour. His sweet little Rosie and the Malfoy's devil spawn? It was like a nightmare, a horrible, never-ending, bile inducing nightmare. Harry seemed to notice his silent turmoil because he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and applied a slight pressure as he too watched the unusual scene play out.

Then it got weirder.

'Scorpius, there you are.'

Albus Potter appeared at the window of the train and grinned out of the glass at the blond.

'Al, how are you?'

The black haired boy hopped off of the train and approached the two twelve year olds. He stopped next to Rose facing Scorpius.

'I'm alright, how was your summer, your granddad still pressuring you about finding a wife before your fourteenth birthday?'

And this went on as the entire family watched in astonishment as a Potter, Weasley and _Malfoy_ exchanged stories about their holidays. Finally the whistle blew and Scorpius ran off to find his parents and Rose and Albus turned back to their family to say goodbye before climbing onto the train and searching for a compartment.

Long after the train had disappeared, Ron stood, frozen on the spot, _gaping_.

'A _Malfoy_?' He finally muttered, 'A bloody _Malfoy_.'

**Third Year**

The summer after third year was possibly the worst.

Rose had casually dropped into conversation one day that Scorpius had invited her and Albus to stay at the Manor for two weeks near the end of summer.

Ron had spit out half of his coffee and choked on the other half, going bright red in the face as he tried to regain normal breathing. Eventually, after several painful smacks on the back from Hermione, he had managed to clear his throat and then turned his attention onto his daughter.

'You want to_ what?_' he asked

'Stay at the Malfoy Manor for two weeks. Uncle Harry has already said Al can go, I just need you and mum to let me go as well.'

'But- but- but, _why?_'

'Why what?'

'Why on earth would you want to go to that bloody place?'

Rose looked confused for a moment and then turned a look on her father which scarily resembled Hermione. It was half disappointed and half patronising.

'Because dad, a friend, no wait, a _best_ friend has kindly offered to let me and my cousin stay in his massive Manor for two weeks and spend the summer playing Quiddich, swimming in the pool, and doing other fun stuff which children do together.'

'Best friend?'

Rose sighed.

'Yes dad. It's been three years. Can you not accept that he is my best friend? Him and Al. Three Musketeers and all that.'

Ron looked ready to argue back, not willing to accept that maybe a Malfoy and a Weasley could actually get on without ulterior motives, but Hermione jumped in.

'Of course you can go dear. How exciting for you and Albus.'

Ron blocked out the conversation that followed, still fuming about the friendship.

However, when he saw the bikini that his daughter planned to wear while swimming in the Malfoy pool, it wasn't _friendship_ that he was worried about anymore.

He groaned. It was too soon for this.

**Fourth and Fifth ****Y****ear**

Fourth and fifth year had followed a similar trend. Ron continued looking for some kind of weakness in the friendship, Hermione, Harry and Ginny kept scolding him for it, and Rose, Albus and _Scorpius Malfoy_ continued to get along like several houses on fire.

The summer of fourth year Harry and Ginny had invited Scorpius to their house to return the favour from the previous year. Ron had adamantly refused to extend an invitation himself and so Rose had stayed at the Potter household for two weeks instead, refusing to talk to her father for a few weeks until she gave up and just acted moodily around him instead.

Fifth year brought a surprise though. During the Christmas holidays everyone was staying at the Burrow.

On Christmas day someone made the mistake of determining that James was mature enough to be in charge of his own alcohol intake and by 6 o'clock he was hammered and dancing around the room with an invisible partner as Hugo and Dominique threw bits of popcorn at him, laughing when he tried to drunkenly catch some in his mouth.

When one of the kernels flew just a bit too far to the right James lunged for it. He managed to catch it but knocked over a thankfully empty wine bottle in the process. It made a large crash on the table but surprisingly stayed intact. The momentum the fall had given it made it spin slightly on its side and the neck of the bottle ended up pointing at Rose.

James, who had fallen to the floor after his graceless lunge for the popcorn, popped his head cautiously over the side of the table to see what damage he had caused. As he took in the scene he began to laugh uproariously. The raucous laughter and the loud crash the bottle had made caused the adults to come and check what was happening.

Ignoring them, James just pointed at Rose and giggled,

'It's like that game of Spin the Bottle at school, you know the one where you kissed Scorp-'

Rose leapt across the table and tackled her older cousin. He yelped in surprise as he was knocked backwards by the small, fifteen year old red head. She was too late though, it wasn't hard to work out what the end of James' sentence was.

'You kissed Scorpius Malfoy?' Ron's whisper permeated the silence in the room.

'With tongue,' James drunkenly giggled as Rose dove to cover his mouth with her hand.

'YOU KISSED SCORPIUS MALFOY_ WITH TONGUE_?'

Ron's roar of outrage shook the very foundation of the house and stunned the room into silence. Finally Rose managed to weakly respond.

'We were only playing Spin the Bottle'

Albus, who had remained on the couch as he had watched the scene play out, internally groaned at his cousin/ best friend's response. He wasn't sure whether or not it was wise to warn Scorpius that his uncle was almost definitely going to try to castrate him the next time he saw him.

As he looked at Ron's burgundy face and listened to him fume about 'arrogant, playboy, man whores' he decided he would write to his friend the next day. Then he winced in disgust as James threw up all over the floor.

**Sixth Year**

Sixth year was possibly the most important year.

This time it was at the _pickup_ from Kings Cross rather than the drop off. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched as Rose, Hugo, James, Albus and Lily all came running off of the train. After embracing each of the children in turn they began to chatter happily between themselves. Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw Scorpius waving at their group obviously trying to attract their attention.

Rose beckoned him over with a smirk on her face and he scowled before giving in and approaching the gathered mass. Ron glared at Scorpius. The boy had the cheek to try and get his daughter to follow him somewhere, _alone_?

The sickly feeling was back.

So was the burning hatred he got when he saw the boy's face.

'Hello Scorpius, dear. How was your year?' Ginny asked pleasantly.

'Very good Mrs Potter, we won the House Cup this year didn't we Al.' He nudged the black haired boy lightly in the ribs with his elbow and grinned down at him.

'Yeah we did, and why was that again?' Al responded, playing along good naturedly.

'Hmmm, I can't remember. Maybe it was because a gloriously handsome Seeker caught the snitch and won the Quiddich cup for his team, but I might be mistaken.'

'Oh really, this Seeker wouldn't be _you_ now would it?'

'Oh Albus, are you calling me gloriously handsome?'

Albus tried to respond but instead dissolved into laughter at the innocent look that Scorpius had donned, hand to his heart and eyes wide and expressive.

Just at that moment Astoria Malfoy called out for Scorpius to hurry up. He turned to Rose and gave her a quick hug, promising to write soon and letting go when he saw how tense her father was. Then he turned to Albus.

At first it looked as if he was going to hug Al as well but instead he lay his hands on Albus' shoulders and drew him in for a kiss. On them lips. In front of Albus' family. And what was weirder was that Albus just grasped his hips and pulled him closer figuring that if this was happening he might as well make it worthwhile.

Finally they broke apart, panting and flushed. Scorpius touched his forehead to Al's and smiled.

'I'll write to you every day.'

Albus giggled.

'A bit sappy.'

'You love it.'

'Bye Scorp.'

'Bye Al.'

And with that the blond boy turned and walked away, chuckling as he heard Rose say,

'Well that's _one_ way to come out to your family.'

**Seventh Year**

Seventh year was the first year that Rose had been at school and Ron had not felt like bludgeoning himself every time she mentioned Scorpius.

In fact he had begrudgingly conceded that Scorpius was a pretty nice guy when he wasn't a potential boyfriend for sweet, innocent Rosie.

That wasn't to say that he wasn't upset that a Malfoy was dating his nephew, no, not at all. In fact he had spent the first few weeks after sixth year following Albus around and shouting at him about his taste in men, until Ginny had grabbed him by his ear and thrown him out of their house. After that he had decided to let the whole thing go. They seemed happy.

And so during Seventh Year Ron finally relaxed, content that Harry would have to deal with the Malfoys and not him. Convinced that Rose would grow up to be a nun or something.

Then Rose had to ruin it with one _stupid_ sentence on the platform of 9 ¾.

'Hey dad, mum, meet my boyfriend Tyler Zabini.'

**Not my best. What did you think?**


End file.
